Dragon Ball
Summary Dragon Ball is a manga series created by Akira Toriyama, featuring Son Goku, a buy raised in a forest who would soon learn about his true heritage and become the Guardian of Earth. Along the way he meets constant threats, from Mercenaries, Aliens, Gods, and many more. Even then he gains countless allies, eventually forming a group known as the Z-Warriors. Dragon Ball is the prototype for most modern Shonen Manga/Anime, with its influence being felt all across the genres, particularly the HST (for example, Naruto and Luffy are clearly inspired by Goku). Power of the Verse Strength Dragon Ball starts off with characters in the Superhuman Range in Dragon Ball to Cosmic and even Universal power. As each arc passes a new or returning character provides the new benchmark in power. Speed Speed is a debatable topic, but generally, all these characters start at Superhuman, Ended at High Hypersonic at the End of Dragon Ball, Relativistic, while FTL in short bursts through Dragon Ball Z, and consistently being FTL in Dragon Ball Super. Supporters and Opponents of the Series Supporters: Roymaster11 Darkmon cns Paleomario66 (Especially Super and Kai) Opponents: Mr. Bambu Neutral: Paulo.junior.969 ConsumingFire (Loved Z, though Super is rather forgetful) Characters Dragon Ball *Son Goku (Teen) *Monster Carrot *Son Goku *Grandpa Gohan *Krillin *Oolong *Puar *Master Mutaito *Master Roshi *Arale (originally from Dr. Slump) *Chi-Chi *Bacterian *Giran *Nam *Ranfan *Pamput *Mercenary Tao *Hasky *Pilaf *Shu *Mai *Fortuneteller Baba *Ghost Usher *Fangs the Vampire *See-Through the Invisible Man *Bandages the Mummy *Devilman *Android 8 *Commander Red *Staff Officer Black *General Blue *Captain Dark *Colonel Silver *Colonel Violet *Captain Yellow *General White *Ninja Murasaki *Major Metallitron *Buyon *Master Shen *Chiaotzu *Tien Shinhan *Yamcha *Yajirobe *King Piccolo *Tambourine *Piano *Drum *Cymbal *Korin *Mr. Popo *Kami *Goku Doll *Shen *Piccolo *Shenron Dragon Ball Z: Saiyan Saga *Son Gohan *Raditz *Nappa *Vegeta *Saibaman *North Kai *King Yemma Dragon Ball Z: Frieza Saga *Frieza *Captain Ginyu *Recoome *Burter *Jeice *Guldo *Zarbon *Dodoria *Appule *Cui *Nail *King Vegeta *Dende *Porunga Dragon Ball Z: Android Saga *Trunks (future) *King Cold *Mr. Satan *Cell *Android 16 *Android 17 *Android 18 *Android 19 *Doctor Gero *Cell Jr. Dragon Ball Z: Majin Buu Saga *Videl *Son Goten *Trunks (Kid) *Evil Buu *Good Buu *Super Buu *Kid Buu *Babidi *Yakon *Pui Pui *Spopovich *Dabura *Supreme Kai *Uub *Gotenks (Fusion of Goten and Trunks) *Vegito (Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, via Potara earrings) Dragon Ball GT * Baby * Super 17 * Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT) * Vegeta (Dragon Ball GT) * Pan (Dragon Ball GT) * Trunks (Dragon Ball GT) * Ultimate Shenron Dragon Ball Super: Battle of Gods Saga *Beerus *Whis Dragon Ball Super:Resurrection ‘F’ Saga *Tagoma *Jaco *Baby Pan Dragon Ball Super: Universe 6 Saga *Champa *Vados *Fuwa *Monaka *Hit *Cabba *Frost *Botamo *Auta Magetta *Zen’ō *Super Shenron *Copy Vegeta Dragon Ball Super: Goku Black Saga * Gowasu *Goku Black *Future Zamasu *Grand Prest *Fusion Zamasu (Fusion of Goku Black and Future Zamasu, via Potara earrings) *Watagash Dragon Ball Super: Universal Survival Saga Universe 1 * Iwne * Awamo * Anat Universe 2 * Helles * Sour * Peru * Brianne de Chateau * Sanka Ku * Su Roas * Rabanra * Jimeze * Vikal * Zirloin * Zarbuto * Harmira * Prum Universe 3 * Mosco * Campari * Ea * Nigrisshi * Narirama * The Preecho * Biarra * Paparoni * Maji=Kayo * Catopesra * Pancea * Borareta * Koitsukai Universe 4 * Quitela * Conic * Kuru * Damom * Ganos * Nink * Shosa * Majora * Caway * Dercori * Monna * Shantsa * Gamisaras Universe 5 * Arack * Cukatail * Ogma Universe 6 * Renso * Caulifla * Kale * Dr. Rota * Saonel * Pilina Universe 7 * Intergalactic Poachers * Yurin Universe 8 * Liquiir * Korn * Ill Universe 9 * Sidra * Mojito * Roh * Bergamo * Lavender * Basil * Hyssop * Sorrel * Chappil * Oregano * Hop * Comfrey * Roselle * Universe 9 Assassin Leader Universe 10 * Rumsshi * Cus * Murichim * Lilibeu * Napapa * Jium * Murisam * Methiop * Jirasen * Obuni * Jilcol * Rubalt Universe 11 * Belmod * Marcarita * Khai * Toppo * Jiren * Dyspo * Kahseral * Cocotte * Vuon * Tupper * Zoiray * Kettol * Kunshi Universe 12 * Geene * Martinu * Ugg Dragon Ball Movies *Bardock *Tora *Fasha *Lucifer *Gastel *Garlic Jr. *Dr. Wheelo *Dr. Kochin *Turles *Rasin *Lord Slug *Cooler *Android 13 *Android 14 *Android 15 *Broly *Bojack *Zangya *Gogeta (Fusion of Goku and Vegeta, via Fusion Dance) *Janemba *Tapion *Hirudegarn *Tarble *Dr. Raichi *Hatchiyack *Chilled Anime only * Son Goku (Toei) * Shula * Terror * Plague * Annin * Princess Snake * Pirozhki * Sarta * Chapuchai Dragon Ball Video Games *Hero (Ultimate Tenkaichi) *Future Warrior (Xenoverse) *Future Warrior (Xenoverse 2) *General Bon *Towa *Mira *Chrona *Demigra *Time Breaker Bardock *Tekka *Pinich *Arale 18 *Burce *Chiaoman *Karoly *Karoly Black *Shin Budiki Janemba *Ozotto *Goku: Xeno Spin Offs * Yamcha (Reincarnated) Weapons * Trunk's sword * Dimension Sword (Non-Canon) * Devil Castle Canon (Non-Canon) * Gourd of Mist (Non-Canon) * Bansho Fan Civilizations * Red Ribbon Army * Namekians * Saiyans * Frieza Force * Time Patrol (Non-Canon) * Time Breakers (Non-Canon) Composites * Composite Goku * Composite Vegeta * Composite Gohan * Composite Trunks * Composite Bardock * Composite Dragonball Character * Composite Frieza * Composite Cell * Composite Broly Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Verse Category:Dragon Ball Category:Anime Category:Manga